1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile aquariums for housing and displaying fish and other creatures and to background lighting systems for aquariums.
2. Description of Related Art
Aquariums housing fish or other aquatic creatures are widely used as decorative displays in homes and businesses. Many find viewing of and interaction with living creatures such as fish in an aquarium to be soothing. Further, studies indicate that such viewing may have therapeutic effects on patients in hospitals and elderly in care homes. Accordingly, many hospitals and care homes need aquariums for their patients, particularly patients who are confined to their beds and are unable to take part in many activities. However, providing aquariums for patients presents difficulties. Often, hospital rooms have insufficient space for permanent aquariums. Even when space is available, the space may not offer ideal viewing for a person confined to a bed, or placing the aquarium for ideal viewing may create an obstacle for required treatments.
An aquarium could be moved into a room temporarily for a patient, but moving aquariums presents difficulties. In particular, water in an aquarium is relatively heavy and attachments such as pumps and filters that normally accompany an aquarium can be cumbersome. Additionally, liquids such as water are prone to spilling. When moving an aquarium, water tends to slosh and splash out of the aquarium. The spilling can be messy and can create a hazard for people who may slip on wet floors. Removing the water from an aquarium before moving the aquarium and then refilling the aquarium is possible but time consuming especially since the water takes time to properly condition for safe introduction of fish. Accordingly, a mobile aquarium and a safe method for moving a mobile aquarium are desired.